Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, game consoles, servers, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of conventional computing devices is the graphics processing unit. The graphics processing unit is used to accelerate graphics intensive processing such as two-dimensional and three-dimension image rendering.
Conventional computing systems may employ multiple graphics processing units on several graphics cards working side-by-side. The graphics cards are typically communicatively coupled together by a specialized bus, such as the scalable link interface (SLI), cross-fire interface, or the like. However, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for communicatively coupling a plurality of graphics processing units in a computing device.